


一击即中02

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中02

*【性转预警！！！】不要骂，求求了  
*网球教练坤 * 球员廷

我可以拥有评论么？

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

蔡徐坤亲了亲朱正廷的眼角，将人又向上托了些，性器抵住穴口，便松了手，身子顺着墙壁滑落的同时，也让灼热顶入了身体深处。

 

被这突如其来的举动吓到的朱正廷，慌忙搂紧蔡徐坤，下身也不自觉收紧，将刚刚进入身体的性器包裹得更为紧密，也让蔡徐坤舒爽得直叹气。

 

“宝贝，放松，要被夹断了。” 蔡徐坤依旧没有回抱住她，只是又向前跨了一小步，将性器顶得更深了，双手也不安分地来回抚摸着这具曼妙地身体。

 

“坤.....嗯......太深了.......” 朱正廷一边承受着蔡徐坤的顶弄，一边还要用尽全力挂在他身上，不让自己掉下去，不一会儿便有些喘，手臂与大腿的力量也在逐渐耗尽。

 

“宝贝，回球出浅，会被对手一拍直接抡死的，一定要深，像这样，压到底线，知道么？” 蔡徐坤言传身教，一个用力顶到深处，将手附上朱正廷小腹上的那一小块隆起，像是在示范完美的压底线回球。

 

朱正廷羞红了眼眶，嘟起嘴唇想要表达自己的不满，却被蔡徐坤及时吻住，灵巧的舌头探入她的口腔，又卷出自己的含住，模仿着抽插的动作进进出出。来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流出，混着花洒冲下的水珠，一同沿下颚滴到自己丰满的胸部，又惹来蔡徐坤的一阵舔舐。

 

“不行了....坤.....嗯....我没力气了，要掉下来了。”

 

缓缓的下坠倒是方便了蔡徐坤，不需要移动便能顶入更深处，还解放了双手可以随意爱抚。他终还是不忍朱正廷受苦，重新拖起她的臀部，狠狠撞击了几下，便将人放下转了个身，从身后再一次进入。

 

“宝贝，你这样的体力怎么去打球，手臂、腿部，都缺乏力量，看来以后要多练习。”

 

“那....啊....那你还....还断了我的训练，中途截过来做这种事.....”

 

“刚刚练习的是技巧，这是体能。宝贝不是缺钱么，这样锻炼，既锻炼了身体，又省去了健身房的费用，比起那些枯燥冷冰的器材，显然这样你也乐在其中。”

 

“真的不行了.....坤你快点.....我腿软......” 朱正廷本就训练了一个上午，这会儿的运动反倒让她感觉比这一个上午的训练量还要大上好几倍，中途还没有任何喘息的机会。

 

“宝贝，你再夹紧一点，马上就出来了。” 蔡徐坤像是开了马达一样，疯狂的进行最后的冲刺。

 

精门失守的前一刻，蔡徐坤终于舍得抽出自己的性器，抓起朱正廷的手，带着她一起撸动，将乳白色的精液洒在她的腹肌上，低喘着出声：

 

“宝贝，怎么样，检查好了么？这里有没有被你的球砸坏？”

 

“下次我要再用力一点。” 虽然嘴上抱怨着，朱正廷手里的动作却没停，将洗发露挤在手上揉搓着，见蔡徐坤自觉地低下头，便将泡沫糊上去，手指顺着发丝轻轻按摩。

 

蔡徐坤也没闲着，挤了些沐浴露，在手上捂暖了，再涂抹到朱正廷的身子上，只是想去帮忙洗私处时，被她一把拍掉作乱的手，嘟嚷着再让他整下去两个小时都洗不完澡。

 

又在花洒下打闹了一阵，两人才将这漫长的澡洗完，蔡徐坤拿来浴巾将朱正廷裹紧，自己只随意围住下半身，拿着电吹风帮她吹头。

 

这样的场景，放在一年前，朱正廷是连做梦都不敢想的。蔡徐坤这样年纪轻轻便连续两年带出男子大满贯冠军的教练，从古至今怕是只有一人，而偏偏老天又格外宠待，还赐给他一张帅得惨绝人寰的脸，成了每个女运动员都梦寐以求的教练人选。

 

可即使无数顶尖球员在各种新闻发布会以及采访中向他抛出橄榄枝，抑或是私下团队的接触，蔡徐坤从未动摇过，依旧只带男球员，且每次只带一年，只选新秀。

 

或许是眼光好，或许是能力强，他带出来的球员，整个赛季的成绩总是突飞猛进，但每当下一个赛季来临前想要续约，却总会被婉拒。

 

这样带着神秘色彩的教练，总能激发出女生们“得不到的永远在骚动”的想法，越是拒绝，上门者越多。

 

而他的第一次，也是唯一一次破例，便是朱正廷。

 

面对外界捕风捉影的记者关于两人绯闻的传言，他只是笑笑，从不理会，毕竟俊男靓女的搭配，总会让人忍不住多想一层。

 

蔡徐坤当初开出的条件里，有一条是包吃住。刚刚执教完外国球员而回国的他，正好没有落脚处，便半哄半骗借着她缺钱、自己也不挑住处的理由，顺理成章住进了朱正廷家。

 

朱正廷家不大，一室一厅的结构住上两个人倒也温馨，除了蔡徐坤只能每夜睡沙发以外。

 

起初，两个人倒也规规矩矩遵守着师徒合住的本分，白天一起挤公交去十几公里外的大学找免费的网球场练球，晚上再去超市里买些食材，朱正廷下厨，日子过得倒也真像是两口子，甚至更加形影不离。

 

训练时的鼓励，生活中的扶持，输掉比赛后的安慰，赢得比赛后的拥抱，都深深吸引着朱正廷，由颜值开始的一点点好感无限放大，渐渐擦出爱情的火花。

 

蔡徐坤第一次不用睡沙发的那天，朱正廷第一次赢得巡回赛冠军，踏入TOP50的行列。

 

咬着牙让最后一拍成为制胜球的那一刻，朱正廷噙着泪，看向不远处的观众台，在教练席上看到了起身鼓掌的蔡徐坤。

 

她盯着他看，笑着笑着，便哭了出来。

 

匆忙做完赛后的采访，朱正廷拎着球包退了场，一头扎进早已等在后场的蔡徐坤的怀抱，好不容易止住的眼泪又一次洗了面。只是这一次，眼泪不再苦涩，她也不用坚强地自己擦干，那个一直温柔陪伴在左右的男人，正搂着自己，用指腹一点点拭去泪水，柔声安慰。

 

回家的路上，她一直捧着那座奖杯，亲了又亲，看着上面镌刻着的名字，觉得自己离梦想又近了一步。

 

回到家，正要开灯的手被人攥住，朱正廷还没来得及反应过来，便被随手带上门的蔡徐坤欺身压在了门板上。

 

“教.....教练.....你.....” 朱正廷惊慌失措的眼神，像一只迷路的小鹿。

 

“喊坤。”

 

“坤.....”

 

这样亲昵的称呼，从朱正廷的薄唇中吐出，便有了诱人的味道。蔡徐坤不再犹豫，微微偏过头，附上了他肖想已久的红唇，果然，味道和想象中一样甜美。

 

“唔......” 朱正廷推开他的时候，两人分开的唇上牵扯出一缕银丝。

 

“拿冠军的奖励。但我还是要提醒你，这只是一个小比赛，你一路上都没有遇到TOP10，这个冠军的含金量还远远不够，如果就此自满，这可能就是你这辈子唯一一个奖杯了。” 

 

“为什么....当初....你主动来找我当教练，还开出这么优惠的条件？” 朱正廷犹豫了一下，还是问出了口，这个问题在她心中已经藏了很久。

 

 

“因为我一直在等你。” 蔡徐坤一字一顿，话语轻柔，“等你再赢一个巡回赛冠军，我就告诉你这句话的意思。”

 

朱正廷懵懵地盯着蔡徐坤看，他靠得那么近，呼吸喷洒在自己鼻间，让她的心跳无法控制地怦怦乱跳。

 

“我....”

 

“你不是最好的，但却是我唯一喜欢的。”

 

“朱正廷，做我女朋友吧，让我当你一辈子的教练。”

 

不知怎的，朱正廷心头忽地涌起以往所有的委屈与艰难，被人羞辱时的狼狈，走投无路时的绝望，分叉路口的迷茫。她突然好庆幸，自己一直没有放弃，才打动了上苍，将这样美好的蔡徐坤送到她身边。

 

“好了，别哭了，以后没有人再敢欺负你。”

 

蔡徐坤紧紧搂住这个虽然高挑却极度缺乏安全感的身体，他终于可以名正言顺护着她一辈子了。

 

那天晚上，朱正廷被蔡徐坤搂在怀里，又一次哭红了鼻头。她埋在蔡徐坤的胸膛，哭湿了他的衣衫，任凭怎样劝说，都不肯抬头。

 

后半夜，蔡徐坤轻手轻脚下床，拿来热毛巾，给已经哭着哭着睡熟了的朱正廷敷眼睛：“哭吧，把以前那些不快都发泄了也好，从今往后，你不会再有伤心的机会。”

 

在蔡徐坤的调教下，朱正廷的球技渐长，各方面身体素质都有了大幅度提高，排名也如坐了火箭般猛升。可好景不长，网球运动员最大的困扰——伤病，也缠上了她。

 

比赛中的一次救球，让朱正廷的脚腕扭伤，右腿拉伤。为了赢得比赛，她忍着疼痛坚持了下去，可比赛一结束，便失了力，在休息室疼得摔倒在地上，还是蔡徐坤听到了休息室里的不对劲来敲门，才将她抱去了医院。

 

病房里，朱正廷疼得直冒冷汗，脸上也失去了血色，只能死死抓着蔡徐坤的手想要缓解一些疼痛。蔡徐坤帮她擦着汗，心揪着，等听到医生说因为拉伤后未及时处理并继续剧烈运动而需要静养两个月时，急得冲着朱正廷吼了出来：

 

“拉伤了自己不知道么？为什么要硬撑着比完赛？赢了这一场，那下一场呢？你这样还能上场么？现在疼得还不是你自己！”

 

“我不想放弃任何一次机会！” 朱正廷也红了眼眶。

 

“如果你拼命坚持的那一个机会，会毁了你剩下的职业生涯呢？你觉得值得么？”，蔡徐坤叹了口气，转身离开了。

 

望着被轻轻带上的房门，朱正廷将自己埋在被子里，仔细思考着蔡徐坤刚刚的话。

 

TBC.


End file.
